Tough Love
by RedPhilosphy
Summary: Two homunculi never got along and created the most irritable trouble, but something flows inside, what happens when these two start to get along? Were about to find out! GreedxEnvy
1. A Morning Full of Tough Love

Tough Love

Plan 1

A Morning Full of Tough Love

It was a daze, cold crisp morning in the humonculi's house. A boy with spikey green hair awoke from the beatiful sunrise. He yawned getting up from his bed. Going downstairs to the kitchen he saw something set up, he went over seeing a little note as he read it.

"Dear Envy,

How are you? I know I've been off this week, so I wanted to apoligize for my stupidity. I made you breakfest, and a little boombox with music to sooth, your soul for the day.

Love, Greed"

Envy was to tired to understand what Greed was planning to do; but he was too hungry to even get anything. He decided to first play the boombox...

"DUDE LOOK LIKE A LADY!

DA NA, NA NA, NA NA

DUDE LOOK LIKE A LADY!

DA NA, NA-"

Envy awoke from the fright of the full volume boombox; throwing it at the wall, so the loud obxinous music would stop. He growled.

"I should've have known Greed would do something so low!" Envy looked at the pancakes...

"But he did make pancakes..." Envy thought, well he could think of a plan while eating. Plus he didn't want it to be a waste, so-he ate it and drank the orange juice aside from the plate.

"Ah!" The drink took everything down.

"Now!" Envy yelled, "I know what to do!" The smirk layed upon the homunculus.

--

Envy remembers it takes Greed awhile in the bathroom. (Also Lust-but that's not the point...) Today Greed should a take a shower, well, why not have him the opposite? it might be the oldest, oldest...oldest! Trick in the book, but it worked-did it not? Envy took a bucket and filled it with everything that had only heads. (Greed hates that.) Like for example: Fish heads, -uh well animal heads-food heads, well you get the point. Envy chuckled setting the bucket on top of the door. And then, when Greed gets out after taking a clean shower having his body smell good with body soap, and his hair glistening in water. He'll be dirty all over again! Greed was waiting for a treat.

Greed admired himself in the mirror combing his wet fluffy hair. Finishing, he smelled the fresh smokey air. He grabbed the door knob turning it. He opened the door leaving out, as the smoke rushed out.

Clank-Bang!!

Greed's mouth was open as he noticed the disgusting smell of the fish. Taking it off quickly "ew-ing" himself out os it. He found a note...

"Thanx for the breakfest Greed!

Y Envy"

Greed growled, "ENVY!!" Greed yelled he marched to the slut wearing homunculus.

"Oh hello Greed..." Envy grinned.

"You bastard! Why the-" Greed got intrupted.

"I'm just returning the favor, Greed." Envy purred words out.

Greed grabbed him by his little shirt, "You little monster."

"I wouldn't be wasting time, Greed. You're stinking up the whole mansion." The oldest one said, "and you..."

Greed let go, growling stomping back into the bathrooms. oh-he was going to get it back. Oh but much worse, it was going to be much, much worse!

Greed took another shower having to scrub the disgusting smell out. Greed couldn't help but to laugh of the idea he had in his head, while combing his hair, again. After that, yet again, refreshment. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Heh, heh-oh Envy is in for it now!" Greed walked into the living room setting little poppers on the floor. Since Envy walked around barefooted he wouldn't stand but to jump around or shall Greed say, "dance"!

Envy, guess-he was amazed Greed hadn't argued, or even done anything yet. It usually doesn't take the selfish doll this long. But why should he care? Well he might as well do whatever for now. He walked over going into the living room.

Pop!

Envy jumped, he stepped again.

Pop! -Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Envy's feet begin to move.

"What the hell's going on!?" The homunculu complained not being able to help, but to jump.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Greed walked by, "Yes, dance little homunculu, dance!" He walked away laughing.

"Grrr! Greed!!" Envy still jumping waiting for all of it to be poped-well almost about 5 minutes of that, it finally stopped...Envy sighed and fell over.

Well that surely was the most annoying thing that he had to do, and yet again, as the circle goes 'round. It was Envy's turn and Envy just knows how to get him back! Oh yes, making it a morning full of tough love.


	2. An Argue to Remember

Plan 2

An Argue to Remember

Envy couldn't wait till the sunset, because Greed will be asleep and he'll be able to do his little prank next. Oh, yes, life was good...

As what the palm-tree haired wanted. The golden sunset rested leaving a bright of a moon and the tiny little stars reached up. It was probably around ten or eleven and Greed was set off to bed. He went into his room to fall asleep. Envy decided to wait about thirty-minutes or so, till Greed was slowly falling asleep and/or completely asleep, but while those minutes. Envy was chewing a huge size of gum that he put in his mouth while Greed was or beginning to asleep. A huge clock "ding...dong"ed at the time being thirty-minutes. Envy walked into Greed's room queitly, spitting out the gum. Placing it on the fluffy hair of the "Ultimate Shield." Then as he turns, the hair will fill with the sticky substance all over his hair. Envy just couldn't wait what he will do. He walked out to sleep.

It was a bright morning, yet another day to come. Greed awoke with a big yawn.

"Mmmm, another wonderful morning!" Greed got up, stepping down the main hall into the rest room.

He scuffles his hair. His hand pulled down, sticky.

"Huh?" Greed pulled his hand at is face, sniffing the watermelon flavored gum. "What the hell!?" Greed begin to touch his hair seeing as his hand came down with more of the pink sunbstance.

"...what-the...Gum? Oh no...please don't tell me- EENVVVVVY!" Greed rushed out to the kitchen. "What is this, Envy!?"

"Gum..." Envy sipped his little cup of tea.

"Why did you! Ugh!!"

"I know how to get it out..." Envy grinned sipping.

"How!?"

"Peanut Butter," Envy sipped again.

"Ugh! Are you fucking serious!!"

"Uh-yeah..."

Greed marched out angerily, he couldn't believe it. Envy had put the gum in his hair while he was asleep, and now it was all over his hair. Greed had to change to buy peanut butter, because it looked like Envy did something to it. It was just the other day he had made a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. He was ticked off and he was going to get him back good!

Greed had walked to the supermarket. He went to asile five to get the peanut butter, as he walked in line, the cashier scanned it.

"That will be two, twenty-five...you're hair is pink." That cashier pointed to the hair of Greed's.

"Yeah...I know." Greed pulled out his wallet.

"How did that happen?"

"My friend put gum in my hair," Greed pulled out the money.

"...HaHaHa! Are you serious? The cashier begin to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Greed slammed the money on the small table where it asked for donations. The cashier coughed, "Thank you, please come again."

Greed walked off, "Yeah-yeah..." Greed entered the homunculus home, he sighed for even having to be there.

"So did you get it?" Envy asked still sipping or drinking his coffee.

"Shutup.." Greed marched through to the restroom. "Okay." Greed open the jar dipping his hand in the goo of peanuts, "Aw...man-" He rubbed it against his hand acting if he was putting jell on it, he rubbed his hair with the goop. Scrubbing it hard so it wouldn't stay in. He then left it in for about five minutes, having to take a shower.

Greed turned off the water, exiting out of the shower, "Phew..." Greed begin to comb his hair, forgetting about his gum problem. After awhile he stopped. His hair. His hair was fluffy again! He loved it, he rushed out of the bathroom and ran to Envy, "Ha! It's out! I got it out!" Greed pointed at Envy grinning.

"I see.." Envy nodded, he stood up wrapping and arm around Greed, walking. "Look, Greed. I know the way I dress seems unapproiate...but you...please don't start."

Greed looked down at himself, to see only his boxers on. He steamed, face red from embrassement. He toke Envy's hand off roughly, by just walking off. Stomping back into the bathroom. Envy couldn't help but to laugh at the comment he made. He realy did enjoy to get Greed back, espcially when it was Greed's turn to get him back. Why? It always backfired at Greed. Which hasn't been lately, but he was able to embrass him more. And that was enough Envy could ask for.

Greed rushed out back into the bathroom. Now he had to think of a plan-a really good-good plan, but how was he going to do it? What kind of plan? Greed also has to think of one fast before that hoe wearing homunculus. He put on his clothes as he shook the extra water out of his hair.

Ding!

An idea hatched on Greed. Oh man did he know what to do. He sneak into Envy's room, pulling out scicors, and going to his closet.

Greed had to wait till tomorrow for his plan to work, but it didn't matter. All he had to do was avoid Envy. That does go well. All he had to do was get out of the house. Greed went to bar's, the store, out drinking, it wasn't difficult. Around eleven p.m. Greed went to the homunculu's house.

It was morning and Envy woke up slipping on his slippers and robe as he walked to his closet. Envy slipped on his skort, and his sleeveless belly button shirt. He yawned, walking dows the stairs. Lust spit our her coffee, Sloth crunched up her papers, Gluttony accdenitly ate his hand, Wrath twitched, and Greed-Greed snickered. Envy stopped and turned, "What's the matter with you guys!?"

Lust paused, then spoke, "Envy, are you trying to be a complete slut?"

"What are you talking about?! ...Besides the fact you are one." Envy looked the other way, as then he looked down at himself.

"...WHAT! WHAT THE HELL!?" Envy noticed that his skort was shorter, just below his butt, and his belly button shirt reached up to his chest.

Greed paused, not being able to hold his snicker in, he burst out laughing. Envy turned to Greed, angerly.

"GREED!!" Envy exploded, he marched over to him pulling him up by his shirt on the chest. Greed's lips curved like a cat. "What?"

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Envy growled.

"Why not? ...You always do things to me." Greed smirked.

"Never like this!!"

"Oh and why!? Yes you have! Gum in my hair! Fish! The time you replaced my whole wardrobe with bras and throngs!!"

Envy chuckled, "Yeah..."

"Exactally!" Greed steamed.

"...It still makes no sense! Why do you do this things!?"

Greed pushed Envy off, "You want to know why! I don't know why! OKAY! I Guess I just do cause-cause, ugh!!" I DON'T KNOW!"

Envy stared at Greed, as he marched off. Envy didn't understand and this was the first. He stared as Greed walked away.


	3. That's it!

Plan 3

That's it!

Envy couldn't believe what he was hearing! "He doesn't know?" How is that? It should be

simple, he hates him. Plain and clean.

The front door then open, "Oh my god!" Envy jumping startled, look to see...oh no-it was Dante.

"What the hell happened her?!"

Everyone pointed to Envy. Envy looked around.

...

"Wha! What! Hey, hey! It was Greed too!!" Envy panicked, pointing up the stairs.

"GREED!" Dante yelled next to the stairs. Greed marched down the stair as he paused

to find Dante there.

"Oh-uh...heh, hi." Greed smiled nervously.

"You and Envy are in BIG trouble!!" Dante yelled dragging Greed next to Envy pulling him by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

She planted Greed there, letting go of his ear.

"I'm tired at your quarrels! You two are going to clean this up!!"

"Aaahhh!" They both groaned.

"And!" Dante wasn't finished. "If you two are going to start to get along!"

"WHAT!?" Envy and Greed mouth agape, as there eyes dazed staring at Dante.

"Don't 'what!?' me!! If you two don't start." Her voice turning low and growl like, "I'll kill you."

They gulped to the sound of the word, "kill..."

"Yup! So start cleaning this up _now!_" Dante yelled as she marched upstairs. Envy and Greed

ran opposite ways running grabbing brooms and dusters to clean the mess they had made. Oh

how are the two going to get along?


	4. Getting Along

Plan 4

Getting Along

Greed couldn't even think about getting along with Envy! Not even

_once! _All his life him and Envy always fought and played tricks

on one another. Now being nice!? No, oh hell no!

Greed dust up all the broken glass that laid on the floor...for-weeks.

That was when Envy got mad at Greed and threw the vase at him.

Greed was swiping not knowing that Envy was dusting his way.

Bump.

"What!" Both yelled looking at each other's way.

"Oh...it's you..." Both said. They begin cleaning again eyeing one another

suspiciously. Going back to cleaning Envy couldn't help but to watch

Greed from the corner of his eye. He also couldn't help but to have that

thought of what Greed had said, "he didn't know?"

He wanted to ask...but then again he didn't. Envy watched as Greed totally

ignored and not even bother to look Envy's way.

After they cleaned they both took separate ways. The next day they didn't talk

or do anything. Next day- same thing. The third day, Greed had woken up to take

a shower. Envy couldn't help but to notice that he was waling back and forth at

the door where Greed was taking a shower. Envy then left hearing the nozzle turn

off. He sat in the living room on the couch. He couldn't help but to notice how weird

he felt around Greed...he missed how how much they fought, yelled, screamed, all

so alive. Now everything was quiet. Greed didn't talk either not even to say hi...only

time he heard his voice was when he was talking to the other homunculus. Hating and

realizing he felt this way-he felt...lonely...and to be exact-he actually missed Greed's

voice. That faked out, strong, pimped, stupid...noisy...voice.

Envy found himself crossing his arms, blushing. He also did notice that he was quiet,

even to the other homunculi...unlike Greed. Who talked to them. Maybe 'cause he talked

to them. Envy found himself not wanting to. he wondered if Greed thought the same thing.

Greed towel dried his hair. Looking into the mirror. he wondered- how long has it been

since Envy and him made any enraged contact? Three days? Felt more like three weeks...

Greed sighed exiting out of the shower, hungry. He walked to the kitchen, as he passed the

living room. He noticed Envy sitting on the couch his arms crossed. Greed entered the kitchen

grabbing a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator, drinking it. He found himself thinking about Envy. He

didn't mean not to talk to Envy. It;s just the fact he liked to fight and yell with him more. The fact

that he didn't hear Envy's voice actually...bothered him. His girlie, shirl, loud, obnoxious...pathetic...

voice. He coudln't help to admit that he felt...lonely...without Envy. He missed it, not him, it. Greed

then finally noticed he was drinking out of a empty beer bottle. He stopped, examining it. He couldn't

help bu to feel like it, empty? Nah...maybe. He threw it the bottle away leaving the kitchen. Wondering

if Envy felt the same way.

Passing on through, he noticed Envy wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Where could he have gone?

Well where ever he was-Greed was going to have to wait till tomorrow to say what he wanted to say,

--

The next day passed and it was the forth day now. Not that either of them were counting. All ate breakfast

and it was eleven past nine. Greed saw Envy sitting on a chair on the counter, having his daily tea. Greed

couldn't help but to smile. He paused shaking his head, noticing. he walked out.

Greed first coughed, "hey..."

Envy jumped a little, he turned, "Greed?"

"...Uh, yeah. Look-I just wanted to see what was up. We haven't talked for a couple of days now."

"Yeah-well we just have ways expressing our feelings towards ticking off, and yelling."

Greed chuckled, "yeah-huh?"

Envy captured the chuckle. He realized that he actually missed that stupid chuckle too. Wanting to

make Greed laugh again. Greed noticed that was the first time he laughed with Envy. Well not like

a yell or a maniacal laugh. He coughed. Envy tried to crack a joke again.

"So?"

"Well, we just haven't talked and just cause we have to be nice-pretty tough-we can just talk."

Envy missed that strong voice, cracking a joke again, "Yeah I really don't Dante killing my butt..."

Greed laughed ginning. Envy also missed that smile. He smiled too.

"Nah, I think she meant she'll kill us..." They both shuddered.

Envy then felt this weird urge. He wanted to tell Greed he miss his voice, but how? He just wanted to say

it out loud. He had to think of Greed though. What would he say? Would he never talk to him. They just

started after four days and he didn't want to ruin it.

It grew silent after awhile and Greed broke the silence.

"So-?" Not knowing what to say.

Envy confused what to say as well. "Um, I don't know."

Greed chuckled again, "so-want to try to hang out sometime?"

"Sure-tomorrow...?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why not."

Greed nodded, "Okay." He begin to walk out.

"...Greed, wait!" Envy yelled looking up at him.

"What?" Greed turned.

"...Never mind." Envy looked down hiding his small blush. Greed shrugged and left. Envy sighed disappointed.


	5. Hanging out? Or on a date?

Chapter 5

Hanging out? Or on a date?

The next day came and Greed jumped out of bed. He felt happy. He decided to wear something simple. Jeans, tight black sleeveless shirt, with black shoes, and he didn't jell his hair. Keeping it tall and fluffy.

Envy , jumping out of bed as well, wore a black and white striped shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes.

They both ran out of the room, running downstairs as they entered the kitchen. Grabbing the food and just stuffing it in there mouths. "Hey...guys?" Lust looked at them.

The finished rushing out the door grabbing there jackets, "Sorry can't talk! We have to go!" Both said rushing out the door, at the same time. Once they had gotten out they both realized they had done the same thing.

...

"You ass!" Envy yelled at Greed.

"What!?"

"God, have some manners!"

"I do, unlike you!"

Envy and Greed turned and growled at each other.

Dante walked out, "arguing..." she left to the garden.

They both stopped.

"Right, right." Greed said, he looked at Envy "Ready?"

"Yeah-"

"Okay, let's go." Greed walked as Envy followed. "Where should we go off first?"

"Let's go...let's go...How should I know?"

Greed sighed, "okay, okay. Come on." Greed walked going to the train station.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."They walked as they got closer. Entering the train and getting to where they needed, they exited.

Envy begin to sweat, "Man! It's so damn hot!"

Greed wiped his forehead, "It is..." He looked around as he saw a lake. People were swimming in it and having fun. Greed saw a bathing suit shop. He gabbed Envy by the arm pulling him.

"Hey!? Where are you taking me?!" Envy yelled, trying to pull away. Greed entered the shop as he went to the male section. Envy stared.

"What the?"

"Look for one..." Greed went searching as he left Envy alone. Envy watched as Greed looked for a bathing suit. Not bothering, he begin to look for one himself. Five to ten minutes later they came across one another.

"Found one?" Greed looked at Envy.

"Yeah." Envy held it out.

"Cool." Greed walked over to the cashier. They paid as they went to the males restroom. They both went inside to change, exiting out when they were done.

"Why are we changed?" Envy asked as Greed threw a towel at him.

"Because it's hot and we are going swimming." Greed shouted holding a plastic bag with there clothes in it. He grabbed Envy by the arm again, pulling him to the lake. Envy grunted as he tried to pull away. Which didn't work, but by the time they got to the lake. Greed finally let go. Envy rubbed his wrist dis-pleasurable. Greed dropped the bag, setting the towel on the sand in an empty spot which were no people. He put on sunscreen and threw it at Envy. Envy caught it, putting it on. Envy then threw it on the floor and then again was grabbed by the wrist and pulled. Greed pulled him to the water, getting closer Greed let go.

"Okay, so you want to go in first?"

Envy looked at Greed, "yeah right...you go."

"Aw come on Envy...don't be like that."

"No! I'm not going in!"

Greed pretended to go inside the water. He looked through the corner of his eyes at Envy. Envy didn't bother, not noticing the plan of Greed's. and as soon as Greed noticed that. He turned quickly and-

Splash!

Picked up Envy and threw him into the water. Envy noticed that he was soaking wet.

"...Greed!" Envy turned to him. Greed just grinned and flipped his hand down with his middle finger, index finer, and thumb out. Envy marched out.

"Your dead!" He shouted in front of Greed's face.

"Oh yeah-well I might as well..." Greed picked up Envy, ran into the lake and pushed Envy down. When Envy got up for air, he found himself laughing as he pushed and splashed at Greed, Greed grinned splashing back. Greed couldn't help but he tackled Envy from the water. Envy laughed and picked himself up. Greed stood grinning. There was a long pause between the two of them. They realized the weird couple minute friendship between the two. They both looked away sticking there tongue out.

"I am, done!" Envy yelled walking out. greed sighed of the stubbornness of the homunculus. He walked out as well. Envy picked up the towel and dried his face down to his body. Greed walked up as well.

"Envy...we were barely here for ten minutes."

"Yeah so..I'm hungry." Envy stared at Greed. Greed stared back with unconcern eyes, and if you look deep enough you can see the sharp flame. Envy looked down to ignore the hot flame. Noticing the dripping body of Greed. Meaning he hadn't dried himself yet.

Envy threw the towel at him, looking the other way, "Dry yourself!" Luckily it hit Greed's face not showing the blush coming from Envy. Greed sighed, rubbing his face down his body. As soon they were both done. Both went separate ways to the bathroom, as soon as they were done changing. They came out.

"Still hungry?" Greed said walking up to Envy.

"Yeah..." Envy looked up at Greed.

"Okay, so where do you wanna go?"

"Not sure...?" Envy looked around, "how about there?"

Envy pointed to a cafe called, "Jonathan's la Nouriturt."

Greed stared at it for awhile "...sure why not."

Both walked over the cafe. They sat down on one of the outdoor tables. A waitress came about thirty seconds later.

"hello, I will be you server this afternoon."

Greed grinned, "Oh yeah? What's your name?"

The waitress blushed and Envy growled quietly.

"It's Katherine..." She said quietly but smiling.

"Well-well, do you mind if I call you Kathy?" The flirting homunculus asked.

"Well of course not." She said taking out her small notebook, which you take orders in. "So what will you like to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Greed said, he turned to Envy, "you?"

"Water." Envy's voice growled. Katherine nodded and left.

Greed's eyes shifted to Envy.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Envy yelled as he noticed Greed staring.

"Nothing! What!? What's the matter?"

"Your such a flirt!"

"What's wrong with that!?"

"A lot of things!" Envy yelled looking away.

Greed groaned, "ugh! Whatever!" He looked away as well. it grew quiet for awhile. Katherine came with the water. She placed them on the table.

"You guys ready to order?"

The both looked at her, they didn't even once touch the menu.

"Uh-no, little more time." Greed said smiling.

"Okay." She smiled back and left.

Greed picked up the menu and begin to look. He didn't bother to see in Envy was looking at it as well. He was to busy for himself. Envy stared at Greed, he didn't know why. Envy couldn't even move or pick up his menu. He stared into Greed's slim crimson eyes that were looking down at the menu. And if Envy's eyes were calling his. Greed looked up watching his purple eyes. The magnet in both there eyes didn't look away. Greed put the menu down and shifted forward. Envy followed the same. There faces grew closer and there lips as well. There eyes shut and almost getting a touch. Katherine had came.

"You guys ready?" She smiled.

Greed fell back over in his chair. Envy fell back over as well but caught himself in the chair.

Greed coughed, "God, you scared us girl..."

Greed got up from the ground. Sitting up on the chair again. She giggled, thinking Greed was flirting with her. A smirk appeared on Greed's face.

"So are you ready?" She asked taking her pad and pen out.

"Yeah..." Greed replied. They had ordered there food and once Katherine had left. Everything was awkward silence. Coughs and grunts came from one another. But neither could try to start a conversation with it.

Katherine came by with the food, "Enjoy." She said smiling

"Thanks." Greed said.

Even the conversation of them eating was quiet. Once they had finished eating, they paid and left. They went home after, still no conversation. When they made it home, they entered there rooms. And neither had talk to each other for the rest of the night.


	6. The Kiss

Plan 6

The Kiss

The next day had passed, and morning shown. It was weird how everyone was downstairs…then again it was Saturday. Where everyone like to have a normal day. Lust wasn't being a slut. Wrath wasn't yelling. Sloth was able to be, …sloth. Pride wasn't at work. Greed wasn't drinking beer early in the morning, and Envy, well, who knows.

Everyone was doing there own thing. Envy came downstairs. He went into the kitchen, he saw Greed drink his Saturday, dark coffee. He did drink beer, right? So he liked the strong taste. Unlike Envy who couldn't stand coffee at all. He hated bitterness, to be truthful he was more of a sweet tooth. Two pounds of sugar had to be added to coffee for him to drink it.

He say greed, as he stared outside the window in the kitchen. Envy noticed the sun come off him. Making the homunculus sparkle. He blushed, he tried to cover it by going into the refrigerator. He grabbed a carton of milk and a glass from the cabinet. He poured the milk, drinking from the glass. He didn't bother to sit at the table, because well- Greed was sitting there. He stood up, leaning over the sink, drinking it. Envy finished the last remains, washing the cup and putting it back in the cabinet. He left, wishing he hadn't. He went back into the kitchen. Trying to 'cause a distraction.

"Hey! Anyone gonna make breakfast!?" The only response Envy had gotten was from, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, and Gluttony which was only a grunt. Disappointed that Greed hadn't had answered. He frowned and left the kitchen.

Greed watched as Envy left the kitchen, but after he sighed. He got up putting his coffee cup in the sink. He didn't mean not to answer, but after yesterday-you know…where they almost… "kissed." Things were a little weird. Anyway to him.

Greed left to the living room.

"Uh…" he looked at Lust, "where's Envy?"

"Upstairs." She looked at him weird.

"Oh, okay." he shrugged and went upstairs as well but only to change. He changed into a pretty tight black shirt, with plain jeans. He went back downstairs and went outside.

Envy noticed him all dressed up and all, but he didn't notice him go outside. He went downstairs and looked around.

"What'ta looking for?" Lust asked.

"Oh nothing." Envy sighed.

"Hey, Greed was looking for you."

"Really!" Envy jumped a little, trying not to show his excitement.

"Yeah…" She went back to reading her magazine.

"Where'd he go?"

"Outside."

"oh, okay." Envy went upstairs calmly. Once he got into his room; he started to throw clothes on. He ran downstairs and exited out into the morning sun. He looked around seeing only trees. He sighed. Envy walked into the forest with his hands in his pockets. Maybe we went back inside, he thought.

Envy was thinking about going back inside, but he needed to walk anyway. Walking down the forest, something called his name.

"Envy?" A muscular voice said.

He turned, "Greed?"

"hey…" Greed's eyes moved left, looking away from him.

Envy hesitated, "l-Lust said you were looking for me…"

"I just asked where you were."

"Oh."

Things got awkward. Envy not knowing what to say next to Greed.

Greed sighed, "so?"

Envy shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Neither of them wanted to bring up yesterday, but both knowing that it was burning up in there throat. Yet another awkward silence covered the conversation. Greed was now getting impatient.

"Envy?"

"yeah?"

"Look at me." With Greed's face already facing Envy's. Envy turned his, a blush appearing.

"kiss me."

'Wha-wha!?" Envy's face turned red.

"Kiss me…" Greed's face got closer. Envy stared at Greed as his face had gotten closer. The closer he got the redder he got, but the magnet was there again. Envy couldn't turn away wither he wanted to or not. There lips reached closer and closer, finally making there destination. The two closed there eyes. There bodies shifting closer together. Greed wrapped his arms around Envy's waist. Envy wrapped his hands around Greed's neck, slight moans coming from the both of them. They kissed, until the sun hit it's peak in the middle of the sky…


End file.
